


Lets Go Flying!

by TheCraftyCarver



Series: Hijack Drabbles [1]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyCarver/pseuds/TheCraftyCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Gift of the Night Fury, when Toothless is still missing. Jack asks Hiccup to go flying with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Go Flying!

"Hey, Hiccup," Jack said, sitting on the edge of the cliff next to Hiccup, who was looking out at the vast ocean, searching for soething.

"Hey." Hiccup said solumnly,briefly glancing at Jck before he went back to his water-watching.

Jack looked around behind them, then frowned, "Toothless still isn't back?" He asked, looking at Hicup again.

"No." Hiccup said with a smll, sad sigh. "He's been gone for so long. Where could he have gone, Jack?"

"I don't know." Was all Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. But then he thought, which was dangerous sometimes, and he smiled. "Hiccup, do you want to go flying?"

Hiccup gave him a look that was somewhere between upset and confused. "What? Jack, you know I-"

"I know, I know. But~" Jack paused and stood up, offering his hand out to help Hiccup to his feet while leaning against his staff. "I don't mean that kind of flying. I mean just you and me."

Hiccup was confused, and he opened his mouth to say some Sassy remark, but all that came out was "how?"

"Well," Jack started, waving his hand a little to get Hiccup to take it. "How I normally fly around, with the wind. But with you on my back, holding on for dear life..." The smirk tht made it's way onto Jack's lips was purely unintentional, but uncontrollable at the same time.

Hiccup looked at him, more like scrutinized him, for a couple seconds, but gave in with a sigh as Jack waved his hand at him again. Sighing again, Hiccup grabbed onto the offered hand and let himelf be dragged onto his feet. "Alright, Frost-Butt, one circle around the Island. But that's it."

Jack chuckled, "Alright, Mr. Horrendous, only one." Then he gave Hiccup a teasing smirk. "Unless you beg for more..."

"Will you stop that...?" Hiccup asked with a smirk of his own.

"Alright, alright," Jack laughed, turning his back to Hiccup so he could climb on. When nothing happened, Jack looked back at him, "Aren't you going to climb on my back?"

Saying nothing, Hiccup climbed on, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist and his arms tightly around his neck.

"Hold on tight!" Jack shouted as he let the wind caryy them of into the air, yelling "Woohoo! Haha, yeah!" As Hiccup literally clung to him for dear life.

It took about half the way arounf the Island until Hiccup finally opened his eyes again, having to blink a couple times because of the wind. And he relaxed his hold on Jack's neck, leaning back and looking around.

He loved flying with Toothless, and now, he also loved flying with Jack.

Jack looked up at Hiccup with a smile, completely not payig attention to the rock formations they were flying into. The force of the collision, knocked the staff out of Jack's hand and Hiccup's grip on him loosened, sending them both flailing downwards.

Hiccup waved his arms in the air, mumbling loudly and incoherently, trying to reach for Jack and not even coming close, while Jack tried desperately to grab hold of his staff.

They were a short distance away from the water's surface when Jack managed to take hold of the staff again, and after steadying himsef a bit, he divebombed towards Hiccup, managing to catch him just before he hit the water.

Hiccup clinged onto Jack for more than dear life. But this time, Jack had to hold onto him as much as he could without them falling.

Though, he really didn't need to; Hiccup was holding on the exact same way he had been when they took off the first time. Jack just wanted to try and be as comforting as he could be.

When they reached solid ground back where they had taken off, Hiccup got off Jack imediately with a very present blush. "So... Yeah, that was fun." He said, rubbing the back of his head while looking up at Jack with a smile.

"Yeah, even the part where we almost died."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! This was another request made by a friend of mine!


End file.
